The Secret
by Nature9000
Summary: It's been two years since the fight with Fuhrer Bradley and Roy's leave, Riza seems upset and the only thing everyone knows is it is either Roy or this new husband of hers. There is one secret that she has, one thing that nobody knows at all. R


The Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

--

"Why are you always so upset?" Havoc asked while looking at Riza. They were in their usual office; it had been two years since the takedown of the Fuhrer Bradley, otherwise known as Pride. Ed had vanished and Roy had left, Riza always acted the same, sad and torn that Roy was gone.

"It's nothing, Havoc, don't worry about it," Riza said with a quiet voice. She shuffled her papers and glanced at the desk that Roy used to be at. Havoc sighed and shook his head, he knew Riza needed to think about other things and he wished despretly that he could help her.

"I'm sorry." Riza raised her eyebrow and looked over at Havoc, she didn't ever think he had any reason to be sorry.

"There isn't anything for you to be sorry for. Just go about your own business; let's talk about your most recent girlfriend, shall we?" Havoc narrowed his eyes and let out a small sigh, it was just another attempt for Riza to avoid the subject. She missed Roy, it was painfully obvious, she missed him and she loved him more than anything.

"You really should talk about him, you know? I mean it; you can't just keep going on like this all the time. It's sad; it's depressing to see you like this."

"Well I'm sorry if my problems are causing you to get all depressed!" Riza exclaimed as she shot up from her desk and glared at Havoc. "I'm sorry that I'm causing you so many problems, I'm sorry that the man I love has been gone for two years and isn't ever coming back!" Havoc was now leaning back in his chair, he hadn't seen Riza get so worked up like this, well she did get this badly upset when Roy left but that was it.

"Sorry, you don't have to get so upset over it; I didn't mean anything from it. I'm just saying that we care for you and I think it's time for you to move on." Riza growled and Havoc winced slightly.

"I _have_ moved on! I've moved on long ago!" Havoc raised his eyebrow and Riza opened her desk drawer and pulled out a small box. "In this box lies the ring that my husband gave to me when we got married." Havoc stared in shock; he didn't know Riza ever was married.

"Y-You're married? When did this happen?"

"It happened about a year ago." Riza closed her eyes and crossed her arms over. "We got married at a small wedding, only a small amount of people were there."

"Who's your husband?" Havoc couldn't believe it, he was shocked to find that Riza had gotten over Roy in only a years time, but she was still always so sad about his disappearance.

"He is a regular civilian and a great person." Havoc gulped silently and slowly stood up.

"Are you happy with him?" Riza sighed and put her papers into a briefcase. By her look, Havoc suspected she wasn't happy with her current husband at all.

"That's my own personal business, Havoc. I suppose if you wanted to ask anyone, ask Maria, she was my bridesmaid at the wedding." Riza looked up at the clock and frowned, she had to leave now or else she would be late. "Goodbye Havoc, I must go and see my husband and a couple friends of ours." Havoc narrowed his eyes and tapped his chin as Riza walked out of the room.

-NEW SCENE-

Riza sighed as she walked through the streets, there was a strong chill in the air and she wasn't fond of it. She looked back to see if she was being followed, nobody was behind her. She would have brought Black Hayate with her but she chose not to do that, besides there wasn't any point in doing that when her husband had him anyway. Riza stepped onto the train and found a place to sit, she looked over as a little girl ran up to her.

"Hello Miss!" The little girl said with a smile. "I'm selling flowers, would you like one?" The girl held a flower up and Riza smiled softly.

"Sure, I'd love one." Riza reached for her wallet and pulled out a few dollars and handed them to the girl.

"Oh, you don't have to pay that much!"

"It's okay; I want to do that for you." The girl smiled a thank you and handed Riza a rose. With that Riza sniffed the rose and leaned back, dreaming only of what her husband would have in store for her today. Riza had closed her eyes and sat for a couple of hours until the train stopped.

"Passengers, we've reached our destination, please exit the train if you are leaving or stay on the train if you are not leaving." Riza shrugged and stood up, she stretched and then walked off the train thinking only of her husband and the ring that was on her finger.

_"Okay, I'll have to go find the hotel and wait."_ Riza walked down the streets and looked back to see if she was being followed, she saw nobody at all. She then found a large building, it was the hotel, she entered and started to talk to the manager. The manager directed her to the room on the third floor; she entered the room and sat on the bed. "Anytime now would be lovely." She sighed and leaned back, resting her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw her husband looking into her eyes.

"You've been asleep for some time now, Riza," The man said with a smile. "I thought you were going to be awake for me, and could I ask why it has to be a hotel?"

"Is there a problem with me choosing the hotel?"

"Black Hayate isn't allowed in hotels, you know that." Riza smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe I didn't _want_ Black Hayate or any other dogs around here." Riza wrapped her arms around the man's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. The man placed his hands next to her and kissed her with equal firmness and passion. When they parted their lips, Riza was gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you, Riza."

"I love you too…Roy." Roy smirked and kissed Riza's lips once more, he then trailed his mouth from her lips to her neck. Riza moaned as Roy's hands traveled up her body. Soon Roy stopped and lifted his head up.

"Do you think they're starting to suspect?"

"No. Of course, Havoc probably suspects something, but all in all, they think that I'm lonely without you."

"Wouldn't you be lonely?"

"Hell yes I would be lonely! Roy, you don't know what kind of effect you leaving had on me, even if we still stayed in contact."

"Yeah, at least it wasn't for good. I still want to know when you'll consider moving in with me, after all, we are married."

"So? Ed and Winry are married too, but their marriage and our marriage is our little secret." Roy chuckled and nodded his head, they had found a way for Ed to cross over to their world. Though they knew it wouldn't be for forever, Ed still had things he had to do in the other world before he could settle here, but it was starting to look like the portal would close and he'd have to find another way to travel.

"You can't honestly expect to stay apart forever, I mean we have to live together at some point of time, we're a married couple."

"You could always return home to Central." Roy sighed and shook his head slowly.

"I can't, even though they all found out that Bradley was a homunculus and my killing him was just, Hakuro hates me and wishes nothing more than me to stay out of Central." Riza frowned and glanced to the side, she hated that ruling, she wanted Roy to return to Central and find a home there. "I'm sorry, Riza, but I can't move back to Central because it is too dangerous, I'm a hated man."

"You may be, but I love you and that's the important thing." Roy grinned and kissed Riza's lips once more. "Mm, you know what? I will never grow tired of your kisses; you'll always be the perfect man for me."

"My kisses are only for you and for no other, I love you Riza, I love you more than anything in this world." Riza smiled and pulled Roy back down and kissed him.

"Look Roy, I've already taken one step in moving in with you, Black Hayate lives with you at the moment. I guess I really have no choice but to live with you and move into your home instead of the other way around." Roy raised his eyebrow as he and Riza sat up straight. "Roy, I'm pregnant and you are going to be a father." Roy's eyes grew wide and his mouth turned into a wide grin.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father! Yes!" Riza smiled as Roy jumped out of the bed and started to cheer. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Riza closed her eyes and smiled; she then stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hey Havoc," Riza said while opening the door. Havoc was kneeling on the ground and staring at Riza with wide eyes. Roy looked over and his eyes narrowed. "You followed me, that's an invasion of my privacy; I do hope you know that."

"I'm sorry!" Havoc said quickly as he stood up. "I'm very sorry."

"It's okay," Roy said in a quiet voice. "That just means you know our secrets, about our relationship and about Ed being able to come back and forth through the portal." Roy looked to the side and crossed his arms. "The portal will eventually close and Ed will have to find another way to come back when the time is right, right now there are things he has to do in the other world and that's before he can come back here to stay.

"I see, and I guess you don't want me to tell anybody your secret."

"That would be correct, just let Riza and I have our time together."

"Just remember, you're getting off easy for following me behind back," Riza said with narrow eyes. "Don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise!" Havoc replied in a quick voice. He quickly stood up and ran off, Riza turned to Roy and he smiled.

"Well Riza, I think you scared him off pretty well."

"Yeah, so now that that is over, we can get down to business," Riza said as she wrapped her arms around Roy's neck.

"I think I like what you're planning." Roy smirked and then kissed Riza with intense passion. He closed the door with his foot and led Riza to the bed where they fell onto the covers and started to disrobe. They spent the next hour making love, they knew eventually they would have to tell the rest of the world of their secret relationship, but it would have to wait.

* * *

I hope you liked that, for those of you who are my loyal FMA readers, Royai is still my biggest fandom so don't worry! Though I am feeling kind of down about it because my other stories have been getting more attention than my FMA ones, sad but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot as much as I did! Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
